Perseus, Son of the Sea and the Wolf
by The Black Trident
Summary: (No Romans except Lupa, because she's needed in the story) A being of unimaginable power is coming for earth. A being so strong that titans and gods alike are being forced to fight side-by-side if they want to have any chance of beating it, but in order for this to happen someone needs to be born to bring peace between them. His name is Perseus, son of Oceanus and Lupa
1. Chapter 1

(No Romans except Lupa, because she's needed in the story) A being of unimaginable power is coming for earth. A being so strong that titans and gods alike are being forced to fight side-by-side if they want to have any chance of beating it, but in order for this to happen someone needs to be born to bring peace between them. His name is Perseus, the only immortal half-blood.

-Black Trident-

"I know you do not wish to do this Lupa, but more is at stake here than your oath. If not I would never even consider doing this to you." Lupa sat crying on a brown leather couch, face buried in her hands, and the strong arm of Oceanus wrapped around her shoulder comfortingly. They were in the deepest part of the ocean, one of the few places Poseidon still did not know about, and one of the only places they could be alone without suspicion.

"Why me? Why must we be chosen to do this?" Oceanus smiled softly at her even though she could not see it. He knew how hard this was for her, her whole life she had kept her oath to be an eternal maiden, even the past two hundred years she had spent with him.

"I think you already know the answer to that, my love." Lupa nodded her head and slowly stopped crying, and put on a strong face of determination. She realized there was no reason for her to be upset.

"This is wrong," Oceanus frowned when she said that, "I shouldn't be moping on the couch when I have the opportunity to have a son, to unite my siblings back with our father, and best of all, to live forever with my only love." Oceanus let a smile on his face and felt a little silly for thinking she would ever leave him.

Lupa looked up at him, and he at her, and they both leaned in for a kiss.

-Black Trident-

After a horrible month of accelerated pregnancy, a 'gift' from the Fates to make it as quick for Lupa as possible, now it was time for their son to be born.

Oceanus, having no experience in delivering babies, called upon the Fates help to deliver it, but they refused to be anywhere near the baby. He found it unnerving that the Fates themselves were seemingly scared of the child, but he quickly shook it off and continued the search for someone he could trust to deliver the baby.

Eventually he brought a mortal down to his palace in the ocean and got her to deliver the baby. It took a while, and a bit of drugging, to get her calmed down enough to do it, but it was well worth it.

"One final push, just one more push and it should be out." Lupa let out a scream as she pushed harder then any of the ones before, releasing a groan when the baby was finally out. Oceanus smiled brightly and leaned in to give Lupa a peck on the lips.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor handed the wrapped baby to Oceanus, who slipped into bed next to Lupa and handed it to her.

"Thank you for your services mortal. You shall be transported back to your home with no memories of tonight, and merely chalk it up to a wild night at a bar." The mortal was whisked away in a flash of blue light when Oceanus snapped his fingers. He quickly turned his attention back to his son and soon to be wife.

The boy had black hair exactly like his fathers, and the same tan complexion also. His eyes were the fierce yellow of a wolf's, and seemed to glow brightly just like his mothers. When he opened his mouth in a laugh, two sharp fangs were clearly visible.

The baby gurgled happily and reached up to tug on his father's beard. Oceanus smiled when he felt the baby's strong grip tug on his beard, and he immediately knew that if anybody could unite enemies as old as time itself, it would be his son.

"What do you wish to name him, Lupa?" Lupa stared lovingly at her son and looked deep into his eyes.

"His name shall be Perseus… the destroyer." The boy let out a delightful giggle when it heard its name, a fitting name for the future of the baby boy.

-Black Trident-

Perseus, now a sixteen year old, stood toe to toe with his father in battle. Luckily he inherited his father's love for tridents, as that was the only weapon Oceanus knew how to forge.

He had a throwing knife strapped to his side that he had made a little less than a year ago. The blade was a dark blue with a bright green stripe going up the middle, enchanted to return to his side as soon as it was buried completely in its target.

The trident was a gift from his father. The whole thing was a black metal found a couple hundred meters under Oceanus' palace, basically the center of the earth. The very tips of the three prongs a crystal blue, able to be seen through but still able to be seen clearly. The bottom had a sharp point on it made of the same material as the prongs, and the handle was a green grip made from the scales of the first monster Percy killed, a little sea serpent outside the palace grounds.

When Percy wasn't using the weapon he just visualized it shrinking down into its pen form, a black pen shaped like a trident, and to bring it back to its weapon form he just pressed down on the prongs as if clicking the pen.

"Hold your weapon at more of an angle son, you're leaving your right to exposed." Oceanus attempted to strike right, proving his point, but Percy quickly reacted by spinning next to the weapon and striking at his father's throat, shrinking his weapon to pen form while doing so, as to not accidentally stab him.

"Come on father, surely you know my style isn't as orderly as yours." Oceanus mumbled and willed his trident to dissolve into a mist.

"Yes, I know. One day someone is going to be able to counter your style and you'll be wishing you could fight like me," Percy merely smirked and twirled his pen between his thumbs, "sadly that someone won't be me."

Oceanus and Percy walked side by side out of the arena. Percy stood just slightly smaller than his father at 5'10, and he was less bulky than his father. Most fighters would count this as a disadvantage but Percy loved his size.

It allowed him to move quicker than his opponent, and his small size allowed him to easily outmaneuver anything he faced in combat. His father was somewhat disappointed that his son took more after his mother in everything but his love for tridents, but he could tell Percy would be a lot easier to beat if he had the same basic fighting as himself.

Instead Percy fought with his weapon, it was as if the weapon was flowing with a tide, not the normal fighting style were the weapon is violently swung back and forth and jabbed every which way. This allowed him to easily fight longer than any other fighter there was, which revealed his wolf aspect even more.

For some unknown reason Percy didn't have a wolf form. His strength was twice that of the other werewolves in him mothers pack, his sense of smell, taste, eyesight, and hearing on par with her best trackers, his speed on foot almost as fast as Lupa's wolf form, yet he could not turn into a wolf.

It bothered him more than anything in life, and he spent countless hours each day trying to access it, until eventually he just assumed he didn't have a wolf form.

"How did it go? Did my little boy finally beat his father?" Percy smiled a blindingly white smile, his long canines easily visible from a distance.

"You should've seen it honey, this little guy's gonna be a warrior unlike any other in battle." Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm not _that_ good. I just got a little lucky." Lupa and Oceanus locked eyes and smiled. Their kid had more reason than anyone to be arrogant, yet he never once was. Sure, he acted cocky in battle, often jesting with his opponent the whole time, but it was more of a way to calm his nerves than anything else.

Speaking of nerves, he had the uncanny ability to get on anybody's nerves. He had sarcasm so thick that his father often became more than ticked at him, but this just helped him more in battle. Getting his father riled up helped him become more erratic and predictable, focusing much more on strength then on tactic.

"Son, do you know what today is?" Percy shrugged his shoulders in confusion, wondering why his mother wanted to know.

"I think it's Saturday, why do you want to know?" Lupa looked at Oceanus who nodded his head gravely.

"Its time you're introduced to the world above water. You're lucky Poseidon is claiming you as his own, and I'm going to tell the council that you joined my pack and I've been training you for Poseidon as a favor for the past 16 years. I'll send you to camp and you'll live there as a son of Poseidon." At this point Lupa's face grew graver than before.

"Be careful son. The other gods have been siring children faster than ever before, along with the titans. They both sense the coming war and are trying to prepare. Now is not the time for fights among your allies, so please resist the temptation." Percy nodded his head in understanding, his mother had already explained to him in his studies that the sons of Zeus were prideful and that they would never admit to being second in anything.

"The trident is merely enchanted silver made by the Cyclops in their underwater forge if any asks. Poseidon has refused to sire mortal children ever since Orion, so although everyone will be jealous, they will accept without question that Poseidon gave you special treatment." Percy pulled out his pen and smiled softly. He had not yet come up with a name for it yet, but he was confident he would someday soon.

"I understand mother. When will I see you again?" Lupa and Oceanus smiled softly as tears welled up in their eyes.

"We do not know son, but whatever happens to us you must always remain strong. Even if we die you must remain strong." Percy reeled back in shock when they said this, but started to feel his body being teleported.

"No! I won't let you die! I swear on the-" Both immortals let out a breath of relief when he was teleported, keeping him from finishing his oath. They knew they would likely be executed for their crime of passion long before everyone else knew the real purpose of their son.

-Black Trident-

Percy appeared in the center of Camp Half-Blood, scaring all the campers around him when he let loose a roar of pure fury while dropping to his knees, sobs racking his body violently. Campers quickly drew their weapons and surrounded him when a blonde haired boy stepped up from the crowd and held a hand up.

"Don't attack, he looks like a Halfblood!" The boy had dirty blonde hair that was in a military cut. His eyes sparkled blue, and in his hand was a bolt of lightning, a mini replica of his father's, Zeus', master bolt.

Percy shakily stood up and looked around him. When he saw everyone ready to fight, he quickly turned his pen into Trident form. His eyes narrowed and scanned the crowd as he crouched low. Several campers laughed at him when they saw him preparing for battle, and the son of Zeus chuckled quietly.

"Look campers! Does he truly pose such a threat that we should all summon our weapons?" Several of the bigger bulkier campers let out booming laughs, along with the son of Zeus, who was obviously stronger then the rest of the campers and appeared to be close to six and a half feet tall.

Percy growled and readied his blade in his own style, causing some campers more familiar with Tridents to laugh.

"Look! He can't even wield a weapon properly!" Percy started getting pissed at their comments before smirking.

"If I'm so weak then why don't one of you come challenge me?" Many of the girls blushed when they heard his voice, while others froze in shock, and some Aphrodite girls went fan girl mode. His voice flowed from his mouth like honey, his muscles were tone but not big, his hair was somewhat long and untamable, as if it wouldn't stay in place with the strongest gel.

The son of Zeus noticed the girls longing stares and turned angrily to him.

"I'll challenge you, I don't even need a weapon!" The son of Zeus threw his sword to Percy, as it was supposed to only be able to lifted by him, and was surprised when Percy caught it and stuck it in the ground next to him. Truth be told, Percy couldn't really hold it, he merely went with the flow of the weapon and made it look like he could.

The son of Zeus stared shocked and Percy stuck his trident into the ground next to the sword.

"Now, let's fight." Jason charged at Percy who stood still as a tree. When Jason got close he jumped up into the air and brought his fist down in a mighty strike.

Percy grabbed his hand and stepped out of the way quickly, using his momentum to swing him sideways into a building.

Several of his brothers stepped out of the crowd but the son of Zeus waved them off. He spit up blood and him and Percy started walking in circles, both waiting for the other to make a move.

"I haven't had anyone standing after my first punch since I got here. Names Jason, Jason Grace." Percy didn't let his guard down but smiled softly, the fact he was talking to him and even admitted Percy was strong showed he was a complete arrogant jerk.

"Perseus, but you can call me Percy." Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy as they stopped their movement and stood still in a battle ready position several feet from each other.

"No last name?" Percy cursed silently in his head, he hadn't thought about that. He quickly racked his brain and remembered the name his father had used when he met Lupa as a disguised mortal.

"No, I'm immortal." Jason lowered his guard in shock while Percy laughed. "I'm just kidding, my last name's Jackson." Jason laughed and got back into a battle ready position.

"Had me scared there for a second Jackson, immortals aren't exactly the most forgiving when it comes to pride, and challenging one to a fight after mocking him would defiantly wound their pride." They both laughed shortly before charging in sync.

Percy watched as Jason's fist swung towards him and decided he wanted to embarrass him just as Jason had done to him.

So he met Jason's swing with one of his own, only to find out they were both an even match when it came to strength. That, along with the fact they had both coated their fists in their own element caused a strike so powerful it sounded like an explosion and caused a small crater beneath their feet.

Although both were surprised they continued their assault. Fist meeting fist time and time again until Percy missed and they both punched each other in the face at the same time. Needless to say, they both lost that match.

-Black Trident-

Percy woke up in the infirmary with both his hands wrapped heavily, and one of his eyes almost swollen shut.

"Ugh, someone tell me that bastard got knocked out to." Percy looked over and saw Jason sitting up in his bed, his hands in a similar condition and his nose covered in bandages.

"Are all son's of Zeus that strong?" Jason looked over at Percy and smiled slightly when he saw his black eye.

"Nah, just the eldest. Are all random people that get teleported into our camp that strong?" Percy shook his head and smiled, pointing to his sharp canines.

"Nah, only the werewolf sons of Poseidon." Jason's eyes widened as he turned and laid his head back on the little cot they got.

"I thought they didn't give us drugs here, just Nectar and Ambrosia." Percy smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, but I do know your not dreaming right now, or high." Jason sighed and closed his eyes.

"Any second now and I'm gonna wake up." Percy slowly willed his teeth to shrink to a normal size and walked over to Jason.

"Jason! Jason, wake up!" Jason's eyes shot open as he looked up at the smiling Percy.

"Oh, thank the gods. I just had this weird dream where you were a werewolf son of Poseidon." Percy allowed his canines to shoot out to their natural size with a squelching sound.

"Sorry buddy, but that wasn't a dream." Jason gave a yelp of fright and fell off the side of his cot causing Percy to laugh.

"But Lupa, she has a vow of chastity." Percy shook his head.

"Actually, it's a vow of eternal virginity, there's a difference; and I'm not even her kid. I'm the son of Poseidon, but he didn't want Amphitrite to know about me so I lived with Lupa until now." Jason's eyes narrowed as he looked Percy up and down before stopping on his eyes.

"You're lying," Percy shook his head rapidly, "Ok, then swear it on the Styx." Percy gulped and looked anywhere but at Jason. "Do it, swear to me you're not her kid." Percy let out a sigh and sat back down on his cot.

"Ok, fine. I'm Lupa's son." Jason's eyes widened as he to got back up on his cot. Sure, he figured Percy was Lupa's son, but thinking something and knowing something are two different things.

"Lupa broke her vow with Poseidon?" Jason said it as more of statement then a question, and Percy decided he knew to little yet too much also, and since he couldn't make him know less…

"Jason I'm gonna tell you something, but first you're going to swear on the Styx to never repeat any of this conversation." Jason looked at Percy, obviously wondering what else there was to know, before his curiosity got the better of him and he swore on the Styx to not repeat anything they had talked about or would talk about when it came to what Percy was about to tell him.

"Ok, there's a war coming." Jason went rigid in his cot, as all his worries about the rumor of a war seemed to come true.

"The titans are rising?" Percy grimaced and shook his head.

"Actually… they've been alive for a long while now, about three hundred years actually." Jason bolted out of his bed with anger on his face.

"What?! And you know this how?" Percy calmed him down and got him to sit back on his cot.

"Don't worry, they're not our enemy. Their actually going to help us, and us them, defeat someone much more powerful." Jason sat there shocked at everything he just heard. There was a war, the titans were alive, and they were going to help fight against a being as powerful the gods and titans combined.

"Gaia?" Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea what it is, just that it'll be here before I'm twenty." Jason sat there in a stunned silence while he took everything in.

"Ok, now back to my other question. How do you know all this?" Percy licked his long canines nervously, something he noticed he often did when he was anxious.

"My dad's not Poseidon," Jason looked at him confused. "My father is Oceanus, the titan." Jason gaped at him like a fish out of water at the revelation.

"Then why'd you bleed red?" Percy looked down at his blood soaked bandages and realized he'd never really thought about that.

"Huh, I don't really know. Maybe it's a half-blood thing, cause you bleed red but you're half god." Jason didn't look convinced that was the case.

"I'm also half mortal, which bleeds red." Percy threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know, werewolves bleed silver, most monsters bleed red, my dad bleeds green as titan of the ocean… monsters bleed red… am I a monster?" Jason looked him over and realized he did look like a monster to him, which means he defiantly would to a mortal.

His hair gave him a wild untamed look, his teeth protruded slightly from his mouth even when closed, his eyes were a wild yellow that darted around everywhere (most likely ADHD), and you could see his retractable claws under the surface of his skin.

"Nah dude, everything besides immortals bleeds red." Percy looked down at his veins and realized that they were red to, when Jason's were a greenish color.

"Why are my veins red?" Jason looked at them and smiled widely.

"Cause you're a badass. Dude, the Aphrodite girls are gonna be swooning over you, especially with that Twilight show or whatever. They all got a thing for vampires and werewolves." Percy smiled and got up out of his cot, unwrapping his hands while doing so.

"Wait, how are you already healed?" Percy smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess it's a badass thing." Jason laughed while standing and followed Percy out of the dirty tent that acted as their hospital.

"Wait up Perce, I don't wanna come in late when you're talking to the chicks, makes it seem like I only have the courage to talk to them cause you are." Percy slowed down until Jason caught up and then returned to his normal speed.

"And who said I was going to flirt?" Jason wrapped an arm around Percy and made a wide gesture to all the camp, which was flooded with campers scrambling around like ants.

"Have you seen this place? All this place is, is Babes upon babes upon babes, and if you walk into the Aphrodite cabin at the right time you may see Babes on babes, if you know what I mean." Jason winked at the blushing Percy who pushed him gently. "Come on, I'm gonna go talk to them."

Jason took off towards two girls waiting in line to use the rock-climbing wall, which Percy quickly noticed had actual lava coming down one side of it.

When they reached the girls it was almost their turn to go up, but they stepped out of line to talk to Jason.

"Hey Pipes, Annabeth." Percy gave both girls a quick glance. Piper was obviously an Aphrodite girl, with Cherokee skin, choppy brown hair, eyes that seemed to move and constantly change colors, and ample… assets, which Annabeth defiantly wasn't lacking. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a fierce gray, which both went good with her California tan.

"Hey Jason, is this the guy that stood toe to toe with you yesterday?" Jason nodded to Annabeth's question and wrapped an arm around Percy.

"He sure is, his names Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy shook both girls hands while smiling, which caused them both to freeze.

"Oh yeah, Jason must've forgot already, but I'm a werewolf, Lupa raised me as a favor for Poseidon." Jason rolled his eyes when he saw both girls already swooning over him. Percy also quickly noticed that Jason liked Annabeth, something he planned to tease him about later.

"So Perseus-"

"Just Percy"

"Ok then Percy, how about you give the lava wall a go?" Percy looked at Piper and then up at the top of the wall about fifty feet up. "It's fine if you're scared, you can go on the beginners wall where there's little hand holds and no lava." Percy looked back down at Piper and saw her smirking.

"What's the record?" Piper smirked more and pointed to a chalkboard with Jason's name and the time '5.24' seconds on it.

"He cheated though. He used his powers to dodge the lava section completely." Annabeth smiled innocently when Jason glared at her. Percy looked at noticed a wooden pole that was about seven feet from the wall.

"What are the rules?" Piper looked at him astounded, it was his first day and he was already considering it.

"There are none. You get to the top without falling and as soon as you hit the buzzer it announces your time. All you have to do is stay on your side of the pillar, if you go onto one of the other sides then it doesn't count." Percy nodded and pointed up to one of the four poles that were placed on each side of the pillar.

"What about those?" Piper shrugged.

"What about them? There only there so that if you start to fall you can maybe grab on and keep going." Percy smirked, that was all he needed to hear.

"Ok, is there a certain spot I have to start?" Piper shook her head and attached a small band to his wrist.

"This is the timer, it starts as soon as you touch the wall." Percy nodded and got in front of the side with lava. All the campers around stopped to watch, as not many ever tried to do that side any more.

He heard everyone cheering and ignored it, focusing on the sound of his breathing, and his heart pumping faster and faster until it drowned out all other sounds around him.

With a roar his eyes snapped open as he sprinted at the wall, jumping as high as he could about five feet away from it. As soon as his feet touched the wall he pushed off backwards and stuck his claws into the wooden pole briefly before pushing off of that too and repeating the process until he got up to the part where there was lava. Here he pushed off the wall and dug his claws into the pole and pushed with his legs, except instead of pushing back and up he pushed straight up. This slowed him down a little, but he still got past the ten-foot section of lava in just over a second before leaping off the pole and slamming his fist into the buzzer at the top of the wall.

The problem? He didn't realize that once he lost his momentum he was going to start falling. He frantically clawed at the wall and tried to get his claws to dig in, he saw the ground getting closer, closer, closer.

"Umph!" Jason flew into the air and tackled him sideways last second, knocking the wind out of both of them, but not causing any serious damage.

"I didn't think anyone was going to beat my time, so I couldn't let you die after doing it. Had to let you watch me beat your time sometime." Percy laughed while coughing and laid out on the grass next to Jason.

"What was my time?" Jason looked back at what Annabeth had written on the whiteboard and groaned.

"4.89 seconds. That's insane, it's gonna take me forever to beat that." Percy smiled while shakily standing to his feet. He looked around at everyone and saw their shocked faces. He smiled and pointed to his canines.

"Surprise! I'm Percy Jackson, werewolf son of Poseidon."

A/N: First Story! I know most people are like 'Please don't be mean to me, it's my first story and I can't take the heat' I want your 100 percent honest opinion. Didn't like the POV? Tell me. Didn't think the plot was good at all? Tell me! I don't want to keep working on a story when all I get is good reviews and so I think it's good, but there are ten times as many people who hated the story but loved the writer and wanted something else.

 **This will start out as Percy/Piper, but that'll change unless you want it to stay the same. Tell me! It'll also be Jason/Annabeth, unless you don't want that. Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days for Percy were… awkward, to say the least. Camper's either avoided him like he had a disease, or treated him like they were in the presence of a god. Pretty much the only people that acted normal around him were Jason, Annabeth, and Piper.

It didn't take long for Percy to realize Jason didn't like Annabeth, but Piper. At first he thought Jason was flirting with Annabeth and ignoring Piper, but he then realized that Jason was too nervous to talk to Piper; something he teased him about endlessly.

Percy and Jason were currently in a duel while Annabeth and Piper sat and watched, Annabeth giving a contentious stream of comments on how they could improve their technique.

"So, Jason. Remind me again why you're so strong?" A panting Percy asked an equally exhausted Jason, who merely smirked and continued the duel of sword against trident.

"It's a 'gift' from my dad. Every time he has a new son he gives them a blessing he likes to call 'The Strength of Thunder'. It basically gives me super strength, which, when combined with my lightning's explosive touch, makes my strength on par with a god, but most of my siblings aren't at my level of expertise, so their not as strong." Percy nodded his head while using the gap between his prongs to grip Jason's blade and wrench it out of his grasp, and with a quick thrust towards Jason's throat he was declared the winner.

"Now you tell me why you're so strong?" Jason asked.

Percy looked at Jason in confusion before laughing. "You're really asking how the werewolf, half titan half god, who trained thousands of feet below the sea with a titan for his whole life is as strong as you, and that was me holding back." Jason let out an exasperated sigh. For him that was just one more thing Percy was better at.

"Wait, you were holding back?" Percy nodded while picking up Jason's sword from the dirt for him. Normally he uses his lightning spear that he conjures up, but they were practicing fighting without powers, so he was using a sword his father gave him which turns into a coin in his pocket when he's not using it.

"Yeah, part of my wolf nature is that I tend to get a little… bloodthirsty, let's call it. So if I go all out, like I do with monsters, then I become a little too ruthless and start to lose control of my actions. I probably would've killed you if I went all out in our fight." Jason shuddered at the thought of a merciless Percy. He couldn't even imagine having to be one of his enemies if he had only fought him while not really trying.

"Now don't get me wrong, when I fight you I have to go as far as I can without unleashing my 'inner beast'." Percy put air quotes around the 'inner beast' part, causing Jason to laugh.

"Come on Inner Beast, it's time for our lunch date with Annabeth and Piper." Percy smiled and nudged Jason's shoulder gently.

"Guess what Romeo." Jason blushed at Percy's remark while shooting him a glare.

"What?" Jason asked, while Percy merely smiled wider as they started to approach Piper and Annabeth before frowning.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not gonna be able to do lunch today, but I want you three to go without me." Piper made a pouty face while Annabeth suppressed a grin.

"Same here," Annabeth started, "but you two should still go. It'll be like a date." Annabeth winked at Percy and motioned for him to walk away with her.

"See ya guys. I hope you have fun, and remember… USE PROTECTION!" Percy started laughing at his own joke while Annabeth swatted at his arm playfully.

"Come on Percy. If you ever want to see them together then you have to ease them into it. You can't just make jokes like that, it'll make them uncomfortable." Percy sighed as he was sure what he was about to say was going to start a lecture.

"Ohhh, so suddenly you're an Aphrodite girl when it comes to love?" Annabeth turned red in anger at Percy's statement while he smirked.

"Ok, first of all that wasn't even much of an insult. You basically said I'm smart when it comes to love. Secondly, you…" Percy zoned out and continued walking, occasionally nodding his head to make it seem like he was listening.

"Percy!" Percy looked over at the fuming Annabeth startled. "Were you listening to any of that?" Percy shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head.

"Not really. Something about wisdom including knowledge of love or something," Percy abashedly admitted. Annabeth shook her head while sighing.

"Percy, that was almost ten minutes ago. I was just telling you that the hunters are coming tomorrow." Percy stood there, wondering how he zoned out for ten minutes, when the last part of her sentence sunk in.

"The hunters? Like the group of semi-immortal girls who follow around Artemis like little snobs, treating any boy the see like shit?" Annabeth, a little taken back by his tone and hostility, merely nodded her head. Percy gave a sadistic smile while veering off towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow's gonna be fun." Annabeth watched Percy enter his cabin while frowning in thought, wondering why Percy would have a strong resentment for the hunters.

-Black Trident-

Percy sleepily walked out of his cabin and headed to the amphitheater for dinner.

That was one of the few days he didn't have any lunchtime activities with his "cabin", which only consisted of himself, so he opted for sleeping through lunch.

"Percy, guess what!" Percy spun around to the familiar voice and had a streak with brown hair collide into him.

"Wow! Calm down Piper. What's so important?" Piper smiled up at Percy and pulled out a necklace that was tucked into her shirt. Percy looked closely at the gold pendant on it and saw a lightning bolt with a dove in front of it, both of which were surrounded by a golden heart a little bigger than a quarter. Percy slowly let a smile onto his lips as he recognized the necklace as one Jason had spent hours slaving over in the Hephaestus cabin the past week.

"He finally popped the question, huh?" Piper blushed and looked down at the sparkling pendant still in her hands.

"Yeah, took him long enough. I was about to ask him out myself," Piper said.

Percy tilted his head back and roared with laughter. Although Jason was confident enough, and wasn't bad with girls, he still got extremely flustered around Piper, and he couldn't even imagine Jason's reaction if Piper had asked him out.

"Oh man, I would've paid to see that," Percy managed to get out. Piper slowly joined in his laughing while Jason walked up.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Percy looked over at Jason and slowly stopped laughing.

"Nothing, just imagining how you would react if Piper asked you out." Percy started laughing again while Jason and Piper hugged, and broke it with Jason's arm wrapped around her.

"Come on Beast, let's go eat." Jason smirked at his newfound nickname for Percy and walked into the amphitheater with Piper under his arm.

"Beast? Are you talking about my wolf side? Cause if you really wanna see the beast then I can show you." Percy smirked as he felt the slight fear radiate off of Jason.

"Nah dude, I meant Beast, like… uh, like that dude is a Beast! He's awesome." Percy laughed at Jason's horrible cover-up while taking the lead to their table, the same one they always sat at.

When he got there he saw an anxious Annabeth sitting in her normal seat, staring up at the top of the hill as if a horde of monsters were about to break through the border.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up?" Annabeth jumped at the sound of Percy's voice and seemed to get more anxious.

"Ok, so I don't know what your deal is with Artemis, or her hunters, or whatever your issue is, but they're supposed to be here any second," Percy smirked evilly when she said this, "and Artemis is going to be with them." Percy's smirk was slowly replaced with a frown.

He knew it wouldn't be super difficult to beat her in a fight, the only problem would be if his wolf side came out. That would mean chaos for the whole camp.

"What's wrong with the hunters," Jason asked.

Percy turned to him and pointed at his fangs.

"I don't even know what she looks like. Lupa, however, has had a rough past with her. It's not a well announced rivalry, as every hunter either prayed to Lady Lupa or Artemis, and announcing a rivalry between the two would lead to wars and hate crimes against anyone who didn't worship the same goddess." Annabeth opened her mouth in shock, believing every myth to be out there for the demigods to hear. Piper didn't look completely surprised, while Jason seemed to understand perfectly, not really knowing his mythology in the first place.

"Why'd you call her Lady Lupa?" Percy shot Jason a glare while Jason's mouth opened wide in an 'O'.

"Because, Jason, I have respect for the goddess that trained me my whole life as a favor for my father, Poseidon." Annabeth and Piper glanced at each other, confused by the looks the boys were giving each other and the way Percy worded his answer.

"Oh, so that's why you didn't say Lady for Artemis, because you don't exactly like her," Jason tried to smoothly cover up. Percy nodded his head and let a slight sigh of relief escape from his mouth.

"Yes, that's exactly why," Percy responded.

The group sat down after that and slowly began to eat, but barely after they had begun a hunting horn sounded around camp.

Campers slowly got up and piled out of the amphitheater, the older, more experienced campers showing the younger campers the procedure and explaining what was going on.

All the campers lined up at the bottom of the hill, where the hunters could barely be seen at the top, and bowed lazily. It was custom to do so every time they arrived just in case Artemis was with them, as a way to basically ask leniency on the male campers.

As the hunters walked down the hill Artemis stepped up before them and gave an approving glance at the crowd. That is until her eyes landed on Percy, who was standing stiff and staring straight ahead in an army stance.

Artemis quickly stomped ahead of her hunters and stormed over to Percy, causing all the campers to turn and gasp when they saw Percy standing unflinchingly before the angry goddess.

"Give me one good reason to not smite you where you stand!" Artemis asked furiously. Percy made eye contact with the goddess and smirked, showing off his pointed canines.

"Go ahead and kill me, just be prepared for the war on Olympus when you kill Poseidon's only mortal son and Lupa's second in command." Artemis looked at Percy's wolfish smile and growled.

"Bow son of Poseidon, and maybe I shall spare your manhood!" Time seemed to slow for Percy as Artemis hand twitched toward her dagger, drawing it from the sheath straight towards his crotch.

Percy turned slightly, faster than the human eye could see, causing the blade to slide past him before he dropped low and swept Artemis feet out from under her.

In an instant Percy had twelve bows adorned with razor sharp arrows pointed at him, and with a series of twangs and a horrible howl the bows were empty.

 **A/N: So sorry about the wait. School just started back for me, and it was a rough week. I tried to explain every question in the comments, but if I didn't it's because it will be explained later in the story.**

 **Some of you with a sharp eye may have noticed something special I'm doing in this story that I didn't put in the summary. If any of you guess what it is (I'll tell you after every chapter if I hinted at it in that chapter) than I'll give you a prize ;), please PM me because if you do guess it in the comments then I'm not going to tell you because I don't want everyone to know.**


	3. AN

Ok, so it recently has come to my attention (thank you reviewers), that Lupa is just a wolf with no human form… making her not a werewolf.

So new story line. Her godly form is a human, which is how she had Percy with Oceanus. Since Oceanus has a human form, and Lupa is a wolf, that makes Percy a werewolf… ish. They assumed he had a wolf form since he had the fangs and increased senses and strength, but he doesn't know yet if he actually has a wolf form or if he is just a human with wolf-like features.

Thanks, and sorry again for the inconvenience.


End file.
